


О тролле

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Принц Вольфрам послал Юури за троллем Конрадом





	О тролле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [About a Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183965) by [pyrrhic_victoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victoly/pseuds/pyrrhic_victoly). 



Пыльная дорога тянулась по равнине на мили и мили. Периодически монотонность пейзажа нарушали только чахлые деревца и бугорки, недостойные называться холмами. Скука была адская, и Юури принялся играть в наистраннейший вариант игры «Я вижу» – с собственным конем.  
– Я вижу… м-м, крошечный холмик, на котором растет дерево…  
Гвендаль фыркнул и поднял копыто в направлении одного из крошечных холмиков, на котором росло дерево.  
– …Нет. Нет, Гвендаль. Я еще не закончил. На котором растет дерево, и сбоку которого дыра, похожая на кроличью нору.  
Гвендаль, во время этих слов продолжавший рысить по дороге, внимательно оглядел окрестности, затем поднял другое копыто.  
– Ага, – весело сказал Юури, – угадал. – Он играл в игру, в которую играют во время путешествий дети, с собственной  _лошадью_. И все шло просто зашибись, спасибо, что спросили. – Ладно, думаю, опять мой ход, – сказал он, потому что Гвендаль был, ну, конем – и хоть и отличался выдающимся интеллектов, говорить все же не умел. Юури вздохнул и вновь принялся рассматривать все вокруг.  
Честно говоря, дела у него шли не очень. Его семья принадлежала к мелкому дворянству (очень, очень мелкому), но об их статусе вспоминали только тогда, когда во дворце случалось что-то важное, требующее присутствия всего дворянства. Сейчас вот принц намеревался жениться, и в тот злополучный день ко двору призвали всех дворян брачного возраста.  
Принц не в первый раз искал себе пару, но в этот раз собрали просто невероятное количество людей. Раньше приглашали иностранных аристократов. Когда те потерпели неудачу, были созваны представители высшей аристократии – а потом требования опускались все ниже и ниже, пока ко двору не призвали даже таких, как семья Шибуи. Королева была в отчаянном положении: она не могла передать корону сыну, пока тот не женится (вот в таком вот поганом королевстве с на редкость погаными правилами им приходилось жить). Вообще были и другие принцы, но никто не знал, куда они делись, и простому народу так и не сообщили, какая жуткая судьба их постигла.  
Последний оставшийся принц, тем временем, приобрел репутацию человека, которому невозможно угодить. Он вызывал поклонников на дуэль – и громил их в пух и прах, заявляя потом: «Нет, слишком слабы». Еще он заставлял претендентов выполнять различные задания, чтобы те доказали свою искренность, утверждая: «Я не собираюсь связывать свою жизнь с женщиной, которая даже гоалу толком убить не может!».   
Так что неудивительно, что принцу Вольфраму потребовался всего один взгляд на собравшихся юношей и девушек, чтобы моментально объявить:  
– Нет. Здесь все слабаки.  
Многие восприняли это заявление не очень хорошо. Кто-то разозлился, кто-то заплакал – неизвестно, искренне или чтобы им посочувствовали, – а Юури только закатил глаза. Конечно, ему не понравилось, что его обозвали слабаком, но все же знали, что у принца Вольфрама крутой нрав и что он скор на слова и воспринимает попытки подружиться в штыки. Почему все думали, что станут исключениями из правила, было за пределами понимания Юури. Все это попахивало откровенным нарциссизмом.  
Старший брат Юури, Шори, был одержим идеей повысить положения семьи, но даже он скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился, когда принц Вольфрам походя отверг их всех.  
– Пустая трата времени, – сказал Шори, – а ведь я бы сейчас мог учиться или заключать договора на благо семьи. Поверить не могу! Они настолько самонадеянны, что заставили нас прийти сюда только затем, чтобы послушать, как какой-то самодовольный хлыщ жалуется, будто слишком хорош для всех нас.  
Шори был прав, но что они могли поделать? Когда королевская семья зовет, они приходят. Юури только радовался, что ухитрился избавиться от штанов шириной с тыкву, в которые пыталась запихнуть его мама (она говорила, что они придают Юури благородства, но он был уверен, что это ее месть за то, что примерно в свое шестое лето Юури окончательно осознал себя мальчиком). Он повернулся к Шори, чтобы выразить ему свое сочувствие.  
И, конечно, как раз в этот момент в толпу ворвался чудовищных размеров конь. Шкура у него была настолько темно-серой, что могла сойти за черную, а глаза сверкали, как сапфиры. Это было воистину дьявольское создание, и под его копытами дрожала земля.  
У Шори были отличные рефлексы: он шарахнулся в сторону, подобно всем остальным. Где-то вдалеке раздались крики, а принц, прежде готовый вот-вот уйти, заспешил обратно, чтобы понаблюдать за сценой. Юури замер от ужаса, когда гигантский конь подскакал к нему и выдохнул прямо ему в лицо. Дыхание жуткого дьявольского коня пахло… сеном и сахаром?..  
Наверное, ничего глупее Юури в жизни не делал: он сунул руку в карман, вытащил оттуда печенье, которое приберегал для себя, и протянул его адскому созданию, которое…  
…аккуратно приняло подношение с его ладони.  
– Гвендаль! – завопил приблизившийся к ним принц. – Что ты тут делаешь?!  
Гвендаль – так звали коня – боднул плечо Юури и фыркнул в направлении принца. Принц Вольфрам прищурился, словно устанавливая мысленный контакт с конем – по крайней мере, так показалось Юури. У него вспотели ладони – и так уже покрытые крошками от печенья. Юури вытер их о штаны и только затем осознал, что вообще-то стоит перед особой королевский кровей и, наверное, следовало бы вспомнить о манерах, но…  
– Ты, – принц ткнул в него пальцем, – я позволю тебе ухаживать за мной.  
– Что? А что если я не хочу… – Юури заткнулся, когда принц свирепо уставился на него, и, повинуясь этому взгляду, за спиной Юури внезапно нарисовался стражник, прижавший к его заду острый наконечник копья. – То есть,  _не знаю_ …– поправился Юури. – Что если я не знаю, как ухаживать за кем-то? Вот что я хотел сказать, да.  
Принц что-то пробормотал себе под нос, что звучало вроде «Каким же круглым идиотом надо быть, чтобы, будучи сыном аристократа, не знать о правилах ухаживания?». Затем громко произнес:  
– Все просто: ты идешь и выполняешь мое задание, причем в одиночку. Посторонним тебе помогать запрещается.  
– Задание. Да, понял. Задание я смогу выполнить… наверное. – Стражник ткнул в задницу Юури острым копьем. Юури добавил вымученную улыбку и понадеялся, что выступивший на лбу пот не слишком заметен. – А что вы от меня хотите? (Ой!) В смысле, чем могу служить вам? (Ой! Хватит уже!) Ваше высочество.  
Его высочество, упорно сверля Юури презрительным взглядом, фыркнул.  
– Приведи мне тролля. Живьем.  
Шори и остальные, наблюдавшие за спектаклям со стороны, придвинулись ближе. Претенденты оживленно шептались между собой, хотя некоторое напряжение и присутствовало. Большинство сочло, что принц нашел себе новую игрушку и на примере Юури желает наказать их всех за одну только мысль, будто они достойны его руки. Юури же, со своей стороны, совершенно не представлял, что происходит. Его едва хватало лишь на то, чтобы не уткнуться горящим лицом в ладони. Денек выдался – хуже не бывает.  
– А зачем тебе нужен тролль? (Клянусь, если ты еще раз ткнешь в меня этой штукой, я засуну тебе ее в!..)  
Вольфрам намеренно проигнорировал назревающую стычку со стражником, вместо этого предпочтя прочитать Юури лекцию о пользе охоты на тролля:  
– Тролль – идеальный враг. Чтобы одолеть его, необходимо обладать или огромной силой или огромной мудростью, и нельзя полагаться на что-то одно. Возможно, ты перехитришь тролля, но как без силы ты приведешь его обратно? Или можешь сходу превзойти его в силе, но как тогда, не прибегая к хитрости, ты отгадаешь его загадку, чтобы тролль ослабил защиту? Тролли крайне неодобрительно относятся к путешественникам, сдуру решившим, что смогут миновать мост, ничего не отгадывая. И я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то успешно пересек троллий мост на одной грубой силе.  
Юури обдумал поставленное перед ним трудное задание и ответил принцу:  
– …А можно я не пойду?  
Толпа пораженно охнула. Все затаили дыхание от смелости этого идиота. Но Юури был по макушку полон адреналином, так что море ему было по колено, а «фильтр базара» давным-давно перегорел – неудивительно, учитывая обстоятельства.  
Принц Вольфрам нехорошо улыбнулся.  
– Я одолжу тебе Гвендаля.  
Это положило конец протестам Юури (по крайней мере, перед принцем). Шори выскочил вперед и заткнул брата прежде, чем тот смог обозвать принца так, что его бросили бы в тюрьму. Так что он поклонился, шаркнул ножкой, сказал: «Юури клянется честью нашей семьи, что добудет для вас этого тролля», после чего утащил брата в замок, в выделенные им гостевые покои, где мама принялась бурно выражать свой восторг по поводу грядущего героического подвига ее малыша Юури.  
А раз уж ввязалась его мама, то дело было решенное. Юури быстро обнаружил себя посреди бесконечной равнины, в поисках тролля – в гордом одиночестве, скрашиваемым лишь компанией коня.  
– Я вижу… Чахлое деревце со сломанным суком… Нет, Гвендаль, дай договорить. Со сломанный суком и корнями, торчащими из земли.  
Гвендаль начал оглядываться, но прежде, чем конь нашел чахлое деревце со сломанным суком и корнями, торчащими из земли, у Юури лопнуло терпение. Он вздел руки к небу и раздраженно застонал:  
– Агр-р-р! И я ведь даже не хочу жениться на принце!!! Гвендаль, почему я это делаю?  
Конь презрительно фыркнул, словно говоря: «Потому что идиот».  
– Вот только не надо мне этого «потому что идиот». Я тут пересматриваю свои жизненные ценности. Мог бы хотя притвориться, что сочувствуешь.  
Гвендаль остался безучастным, словно говоря: «Я вообще-то просто лошадь, ты, шизофреник».  
– Только не… Эх. Тьфу на тебя, Гвендаль. Во-первых, это как раз ты меня в это впутал.  
Гвендаль закатил свои большие лошадиные глаза, а Юури продолжал неистовствовать:  
– И вообще, как мы должны найти этого тролля? Мы объехали много деревень и обсмотрели их мосты, но, очевидно, где много людей, тролли не водятся. Или, может, есть какой другой способ? Ну хоть какой-нибудь. Но в тех деревнях троллей точно не было, если не считать одной малышки, которая пыталась выдать за тролля своего младшего брата. Смотри, вот нас с тобой отправили куда подальше, мы как раз посередине  _дальше некуда_ , и что? Тут что, из ниоткуда появится мост, а рядом будет просто стоять тролль? Да ни в жизни!  
Он мог кипеть так целую вечность, но Гвендаль взбрыкнул, привлекая его внимание. Юури посмотрел вперед и увидел ручей… и мост над самым широким местом ручья… и тролля. Который там просто стоял.  
– Здравствуй, – необычайно вежливо начал тролль. – Меня зовут Конрад, и я – тролль-хранитель этого моста. Чтобы пройти, тебе необходимо отгадать загадку.  
Тролль – Юури был практически уверен, что он мужского пола, – был огромным созданием ростом с двух мужчин, а шириной с четырех. Кожа у него была серой и жесткой, как камень, а из копны влажного мха, представлявшего собой его волосы, торчала пара острых рогов.  
У Юури челюсть отвисла. И во рту пересохло. Он бы наверняка что-нибудь сказал, вот только сказать было нечего. Он беспомощно всплеснул руками – жест, который тролль воспринял как знак продолжать.   
– Как называют вежливого крокодила?  
Юури смог только просипеть:  
– Ох, не нравится мне, куда все это ведет…  
Тролль – ну серьезно, разве это имя для тролля? Конрад! – подождал ответа, его глаза поблескивали от предвкушения. Осознав, что больше ничего не воспоследует, он озвучил собственный вариант:  
– Дипломат!  
– Как-то это не очень похоже на загадку, больше на неудачную игру слов, – нахмурившись, сказал Юури.  
Конрад пожал плечами.  
– Зато удачный вопрос-ответ.  
– Нет. На самом деле не очень.  
Конраду, похоже, было плевать. Он продолжал улыбаться.  
– Давай попробуем другую. Как получить святую воду?  
– Н-не знаю… Может, попросить жреца благословить обычную?  
– Ну, да, но это же будет очень скучно.  
– Вот и отлично, правда-правда. Люблю скуку.  
– Что ж, полагаю, для пересечения моста ответ можно считать удовлетворительным. Хотя ты уверен, что не хочешь даже попробовать угадать?  
– Совершенно уверен.  
– …О. Ну тогда я тебе скажу ответ!  
– Нет, пожалуйста, не надо.  
– Чтобы получить святую воду, надо…  
– Нет, не надо.  
– …вскипятить ад.  
Юури мысленно зарыдал.  
А потом зарыдал навзрыд по-настоящему, потому что Конрад продолжил.  
Множество дурных каламбуров спустя тролль наконец согласился оставить свой пост – после того, как Юури заверил его, что так Конрад сможет донести до благородных людей столицы, что троллий мост нуждается в починке и вообще это отличная идея – расширить его. Может, даже добавить несколько полос для увеличившегося трафика, и не могло бы министерство тролльспортации заодно разработать проект автоматических тролль-постов?  
Таким образом задание потребовало от Юури (в котором можно было даже не искать ни силы, ни хитрости) только лишь нечеловеческой невзыскательности к отвратительным каламбурам. Он не раз бормотал – возможно, Гвендалю, возможно, себе, – что, похоже, впал в такие глубины самоуничижения, что ему бы стоило родиться бактерией. Если бы это было возможно. Простейшим одноклеточным, вынужденным поглощать самого себя. Жгутиком. Бва-ха-ха!  
Ладно, ладно, это было ужасно. Даже хуже шуток Конрада, а те по-настоящему ужасны.  
Гвендаль, всегда понимавший Юури, даже если тот ничего не говорил вслух, наклонил голову. Может, лучше эукариотом?  
Нет, Гвендаль, никакого овса, пока не доберемся до ближайшей деревни.  
Конрад, шутки которого могли служить словесным эквивалентом десяти плетей – или, если угодно, десяти неудачных острот обычных людей, – оказался не так уж плох для каменного тролля. Он разговаривал с Гвендалем так, словно они были старыми знакомыми. Юури нечасто встречал кого-то, кто относился к коню так же, как и он сам, и через общее восхищение почти человеческим интеллектом Гвендаля и его хлестким бессловесным сарказмом они с Конрадом подружились. Вроде как.  
И пока они возвращались к замку, Юури немного запаниковал, потому что начал по-настоящему привязываться к своим спутникам: троллю и коню. И он в жизни бы не хотел, чтобы с Конрадом случилось что-то нехорошее, ведь тот был милейшим троллем на свете! Юури боялся, что ему прикажут убить монстра, чтобы доказать свое боевое мастерство, или что Конрада закуют в цепи. А что до Гвендаля – увы, коня придется вернуть в королевские конюшни. И если Юури с принцем ждет провал, они больше никогда не встретятся.  
Конечно, он не забывал и о своем туманном будущем. Что будет, гадал он, когда он вернется, успешно выполнив задание? Принц Вольфрам честно примет его как поклонника? И что, женитьба с ним из разряда невероятных событий перейдет в ряд возможных? Юури никогда не хотел становиться кем-то большим, чем он сам, поэтому у него нервы сдавали от одной только мысли, что в один прекрасный день он станет королевским консортом. Даже если он добьется этой позиции только лишь потому, что принц Вольфрам – избалованный истерик, который не может выбрать себе фаворита обычным путем, не посылая кандидатов за не пойми чем не пойми куда.  
Стоило им пересечь лес, окружающий замок, как Юури нарочно замедлил темп. Хотя со стороны это могло показаться чистой случайностью. И настолько преуспел в своем «ненарочном» замедлении, что вскоре их компанию встретил именно принц, которого Юури меньше всего хотел видеть.  
Принц Вольфрам ехал на сияющем белом жеребце: от замка до них он проскакал во весь опор, чтобы встретить их как можно быстрее, так что чуть покраснел, а дыхание его было сбивчатым. И первыми словами, вылетевшими из рта принца, были:  
– Почему он все еще тролль?  
Юури протер глаза, чтобы убедиться, что все верно видит. Потом прочистил уши, убеждаясь, что расслышал тоже верно, а затем ответил:  
– Что?  
– Конрад, – терпеливо разъяснил Вольфрам так, словно до Юури доходило медленнее, чем до безногой улитки, – все еще тролль.  
– Потому что, – ответил Юури, четко выговаривая слова, словно Вольфрам был тупее сонного ленивца, – ты заказывал тролля. – Конрад и Гвендаль за его спиной обменялись очень многозначительными взглядами. – В смысле, а кого еще я мог тебе привести? Ты же не приносишь людям столы, если они просят стулья?  
– Я вообще мебель никому не приношу, для этого у меня есть слуги. Я –  _принц_.  
– Вот знаешь, со стороны это звучит как «Бла-бла-бла, я – редкостная вредина».  
На этом Юури и Вольфрам спешились, и знаменитый язык без костей Юури работал без устали, потому что рядом не было ни одного стражника, который тыкал бы его копьем за чересчур вольное обращение с королевской особой.  
От детского уровня, в какой скатился разговор, Гвендаль пришел в уныние. Конрад мог судить об этом, потому что у того стала... вытянутая морда.  
– Поцелуй тролля! – заорал Вольфрам.  
– С какой стати! Нет!  
– Целуй!  
– Иди на фиг!  
– Целуй-его-он-принц-он-превратится-в-принца!  
Юури вдохнул в грудь побольше воздуха, готовясь вылить на Вольфрама очередной ушат сарказма, как в свете нового открытия придержал оскорбления при себе и позеленел, пока пытался в полной мере осознать сказанное.  
Потом вздохнул, обмяк с громким «Пф-ф» и сказал:  
– Да что с вами, принцами, такое. Вечно вас проклинают. И вообще, откуда, посылая меня за троллем, ты знал, что я вернусь именно с нужным?  
– Потому что Конрад – единственный тролль в королевстве, – ответил Вольфрам, ничуть не обидевшись, и только ехидно приподнял бровь.  
Юури никак не отреагировал и спросил теперь уже Конрада:  
– А почему тебя прокляли?  
Конрад улыбнулся.  
– В моем случае это было связано с чужой щуп-петильностью насчет моей шуткости.  
«И он произнес это так холодно… – подумал Юури. – И с этой проклятой нечитабельной улыбочкой…». Его губы скривились так, словно он собирался не целоваться, а съесть целый лимон. Без сахара. Тем не менее, он честно приступил к делу, пусть даже и с физиономией невольного пожирателя лимонов – и целовал взасос тролля Конрада в каменные губы до тех пор, пока тот не перестал быть троллем. Это был интересный опыт.  
Вольфрам вновь покраснел, но на этот раз больше от смущения, чем от скачки или гнева. Его щеки все еще пылали, когда он поприветствовал своего давно пропавшего брата:  
– О, хвала богам, ты вернулся! – пылко заявил он. – И кхм. Конрад, видишь ли, раз я вновь стал всего лишь младшим принцем, тебе стоит как можно быстрее заняться составлением планов свадьбы.  
Если Конрад и удивился, то спрятал это под привычной уверенностью:  
– Боюсь, это невозможно. Я живу опасной жизнью странствующего рыцаря, никто не захочет выйти за меня замуж. К тому же тогда я поведу, а должен следовать – учитывая Гвендаля…  
– О нет, только не это! Боги, Конрад, ты что, не знаешь, что разгадка всегда – простой поцелуй? Так что не надейся сплавить на меня свои царственные обязанности и сбежать в очередное приключение. Тебя же там наверняка опять в тролля превратят!  
Вольфрам весьма специфически формулировал свои жалобы, но Юури отметил в них кое-что странное и с любопытством спросил:  
– Минуточку, парни… Что вы подразумеваете под «учитывая Гвендаля»? Это ведь просто конь, да? Ну, на редкость умный конь, но все равно…  
Гвендаль закатил свои большие лошадиные глаза синхронно с Вольфрамом. Оба в этим момент выглядели до жути похоже.  
– Он – наш старший брат, – услужливо подсказал Конрад. – Тот самый, которого, если помнишь слухи, я и отправился искать.  
…Я что, все это время ездил верхом на вашем брате?!  _У меня под седлом все это время ходил наследный принц?!!_  
Гвендаль покачал головой, словно не веря, что кто-то, благополучно доживший до такого возраста, может быть настолько глуп. Идиот же может насмерть задохнуться собственной слюной.  
– Ну, он самый ответственный, на нем и так все всегда ездили.  
– Замолчи, замолчи, замолчи, о боги…  
– Целуй уже коня, слабак.  
– Нет-нет-нет, заткнись!  
В итоге Юури все равно пришлось поцеловать коня взасос.  
Зато потом он с триумфом вернулся в замок в сопровождении всех троих принцев.


End file.
